finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Flourish (Final Fantasy XI)
A Flourish is an ability that may be performed by Dancers in Final Fantasy XI. They are special moves that can only be utilized after one or more finishing moves. Each flourish has a different effect, which may range from damaging an enemy, to preparing the player for a future action. Flourishes I These are primarily offensive abilities directed at the player's enemy. Animated Flourish Animated Flourish is learned at level 20 and requires 1-3 finishing moves. It causes the target to gain enmity towards the player. It can be recast every 30 seconds. Desperate Flourish Desperate Flourish is learned at level 30 and requires one finishing move. It inflicts a gravity effect on the player's target and the accuracy of move greatly depends on the evasion of the player's target. It can be recast every 20 seconds. Violent Flourish Violent Flourish is learned at level 45 and requires one finishing move. It stuns and damages the player's target. Damage inflicted is about the same as the player's regular weapon damage. It is possible for stun to not take effect, in these cases the damage will be shown but there will be no indication of stun. Stutter Step is believed to help the resist rate of the stun effect stick. It can be recast every 20 seconds. Flourishes II These are abilities that are used to assist the player in combat. Reverse Flourish Reverse Flourish is learned at level 40 and uses 1-5 finishing moves. It uses all of the player's finishing moves and converts them to TP. Five Finishing Moves is equal to 60 TP. It can be recast every 30 seconds. Building Flourish Building Flourish is learned at level 50 and requires 1-3 finishing moves. It uses finishing moves to increase accuracy, potency, and critical hit rate of the player's next Weapon Skill. It can be recast every 10 seconds. Wild Flourish Wild Flourish is learned at level 60 and requires 2 finishing moves. It uses three finishing moves to prepare the player's target for a skillchain. Wild Flourish acts as a weapon skill so another weapon skill must follow soon after for a skillchain to be possible. It can be recast every 20 seconds. Flourishes III Climactic Flourish Climactic Flourish is learned at level 80 and uses 1-5 finishing moves. For each finishing move used, the same number of rounds of attacks or weapon skills affected by critical hits will be a critical hit. Only affects the first attack of a round of attacks or the first hit of a multi-hit weapon skill. It can be recast every 1 minute and 30 seconds. Striking Flourish Striking Flourish is learned at level 89 and requires 2 finishing moves. It allows the next attack of a round of attacks to be a Double Attack. It only affects the first attack of an attack round, and does not affect weapon skills. It can be recast every 30 seconds. Ternary Flourish Ternary Flourish is learned at level 93 and requires 3 finishing moves. It allows the user to deliver a threefold attack. It can be recast every 45 seconds. Category:Dancer abilities in Final Fantasy XI